§-EDU
Education Law Academic Legal Making education materials open sources is legal. In order to prevent the enslavement of the nation's youth in the pursuit of an education, the government will be supporting open source education materials, developed by the Department of Education. All government owned and supported institutions will convert fully to open source material, while strongly encouraging other education institutions to do likewise. Updating camp scout summer programs for the modern world is legal. In order to encourage our youth to be self-sufficient and encourage mutual comradery, all federal supported camp scout summer programs will be updated for modern integration and tactical education. Giving all state-sponsored schools the right to determine their own schedule is legal. In order to benefit those on the local level of our nation, all state-sponsored schools will have the right to determine their own schedule. This schedule will be for the specific school only. School schedules will be monitored by the local district authority in order to maintain legitimacy in school scheduling. Developing free electronic open source measurement conversion classes is legal. In order to rectify the issue with the negative ramifications of a mandatory conversion system, all individuals will have access to electronic measurement conversion classes, at no charge. Life skills classes are legal. In order to prepare the nation's youth for the future, certain life skills classes will be implemented as electives and or core educative requirements in order to guarantee their successful future. Fluid science classes are legal. Recognizing that science is never set in stone and that the "rules of the game" are always changing, science classes will be encouraged to be fluid. This shall enable students to gain an understanding of the scientific method and how to come to their own conclusions, rather than simply regurgitate knowledge. Prison access of online education is legal. In order to guarantee the success of the Bureau of Prisons, prisoners who are not currently under any special restrictions, may access online education. Online education will not be supplied to them for free, however the reforms in prison pay should allow them to sufficiently pay for an online education. Incorporating culinary skills into core education requirements is legal. In order to guarantee the success of future members of our society, culinary classes will be held through high school in an attempt to give students skills which they will definitely use later in life. Other, less important subjects, will be consolidated or condensed. Mandatory universal college entry examinations are legal. In order to prevent students from failing to focus on proper material which will be used in college, all students must pass a universal high school college prep exam in order to graduate and be prepared for college. Students who do not wish to attend college may skip this step. Focusing music education on nature integration is legal. School elective music curricula shall engage in the development of music outside of traditional boundaries. In order to increase the public's relationship with nature, music curricula shall also focus on integrating music with the sounds of nature in order to benefit New Udonian music and culture. Focusing literature education on modern integration is legal. In order to increase the interest in literature among the nation's youth and recognizing their current use of electronic literature, there will not be restrictions on the year of literature, rather the quality in education courses. This will allow educators to access a large collection of modern material in order to pursue the actual goal, increasing reading ability and appreciation. The government supported nurturing of private education is legal. In order to decrease the burden on the government and thereby the people of New Udonia's taxes, the government of New Udonia will be organizing education into three categories. Public schools which receive government funding are for those who can't afford elsewhere. Private schools for the majority of New Udonians. Homeschooling will be encouraged also, with the Bureau of Academic Standards setting certain online tests for individuals to accomplish. Mandatory impeccable records for public educators are legal. In order to guarantee the safety of those families who can't afford a private institution, public educators must have an impeccable record. However, in accordance with the legislation passed for government administration, past non-criminal acts will not be recognized. Mandatory on-site psychologists are legal for government supported institutions. In order to guarantee a healthy education, the Department of Education will be implementing a mandatory school psychologist on-site for all public institutions. Private institutions are recommended to follow suit, as this has been determined to be the best course of action for students. Law studies ''are legal for implementation in the Bureau of Academic Standards.'' In order to guarantee that the citizens of New Udonia understand and recognize the reasoning behind the legislation, one year course of law school is mandatory for high school graduation. This will replace any "Civics" or "Government" studies which serve no beneficial purpose to the student. Mandatory fund documentation by government supported institutions is legal. In order to guarantee the integrity of public libraries and institutions, all fund use must be documented and submitted unto the Department of Education in order to continue to receive funding. Class size limits for government supported institutions (K-12) are legal. All standard semester-length classes may hold no more than 30 students per teacher ratio, under any education institution either fully or partly receiving government funding. Mandatory cultural curriculums for K-12 classes are legal. Certain disciplines (culinary, artistic, musical) will be required for K-12 education, in order to guarantee both the survival and appreciation of New Udonian heritage. Disciplines may be coordinated by the respective District, in order to ensure proper cultural oversight. Privatizing the education system is legal. The Department of Education will cease to organize rigid specifics of education. State recommended curricula will be available, open-sourced, to all individuals regardless of name or political identity. Public schools will be strictly limited to those who can not afford a private organization. The taxes for education will be cut down by over 90%, allowing hardworking families to afford the numerous private institutions which offer their child the best education as the parents see fit. Modern self-defense training is legal for implementation in the Bureau of Academic Standards. In order to decrease the chances of criminal success, the Bureau of Academic Standards will be implementing certain self-defense training programs for students to participate in, in order to increase their chances of surviving an attack. Business subsidization of school uniforms for those who can not afford them is legal. In order to allow every individual the equal opportunity receive an education, any individual who can not afford school uniforms will be able to choose from the school's business partner's options. The uniform will be identical, except there will be shoulder logo designations, in order to allow the business to receive advertisement. Mandatory school uniforms for government supported institutions (K-12) are legal. In order to increase education and decrease unsanctioned extracurricular activities, all K-12 institutions, which receive government funding, must enact mandatory school uniforms. Illegal Homework is illegal for elementary and advanced education. The use of homework is illegal for elementary-advanced education. Students are allowed to be given research projects, however they must not be expected to learn methods away from the institution of education. The school day will be considerably lengthened in order to balance this change, with students spending an average of 7 hours per day at institutions of education. All forms of bullying are illegal in state sponsored schools. In order to increase the unity of our nation, all forms of bullying are illegal in state sponsored schools. Lies are illegal from being propagated as academic standards. In order to increase the strength of our nation, we must guarantee our children an education free from deception. Children must not be lied to, except in a matter of personal safety, as this will decrease their faith in their teachers. Truth must be pursued in order to have a healthy nation. Cumulative exams for STEM courses are illegal. All STEM education courses must abide by an assessment grading procedure, with individual sections divided into exams. There will be one exam for every section, to be determined by the Bureau of Academic Standards. Cumulative exams lead to cramming, health abuse, and the brain's automatic disposal of information after the exam. Non-citizen students attending New Udonian universities is illegal. Recognizing the ease of legitimate individuals attaining New Udonian citizenship, all foreign students who wish to attend New Udonian universities must pass citizenship before application to such a university. Classifying any language other than English as a core learning requirement is illegal. Language unites a nation. As such, any languages other than English will not be a core learning requirement for individuals in the public educative system. Individuals may learn an additional language, whether from family or education electives, but learning an additional language will never be required by the government of New Udonia. All immigrants must pass a basic English test, in order to pass the Bureau of Immigration. Unregulated Demographic quotas are unregulated. In order to defeat racism and discrimination, any and all educative institutions will not be requested to fill demographic quotas of any sort. Such "benevolent-racism" only leads to further conflict and unfair opportunities. The moment an individual becomes a citizen of New Udonia, they are recognized as equals. Equal opportunities, not equal outcomes. Sex education will be unregulated. In order to avoid sexually engineering youth, the task of sex education will be for the guardians of the child. Whether the guardian is a foster parent, social worker, or actual parent; the state will not carry out sexual education. This is in the best interests of the youth, as different backgrounds have different outlooks on the material. Licensing Legal The recognition of foreign education accomplishments is legal. In order to decrease the filler education and arm individuals with the knowledge required to succeed, certain education accomplishments will be recognized from foreign allies. New Udonia will be pursuing a universal standard for certain fields of education in order to boost the global economy. Illegal Unregulated Sports Legal Adding a male sector to the international beauty contest roster is legal. Recognizing the equal but opposite beauty of the human male, the international beauty contest roster shall have a sector for male contestants. New Udonia doesn't discriminate on the basis of gender, as should be attested to by this development. Constructing one skate park in every urban area is legal. In order to allow youths to exercise their skateboarding in a healthy and safe manner, one skate park will be constructed in every urban area. The skate park will be funded by advertising revenue generated by leasing advertisement space to sports equipment businesses. Choosing the mascot icon for the international sports team, through a referendum is legal. In order to give as much freedom as possible, the mascot icon for the international sports team will be chosen through a referendum. This mascot will represent the Federation abroad and become synonymous with the flag at international sporting events. Transfer of sports funding to youth development centers is legal. Recognizing the benefits of healthy exercise for children and youths, certain sports funds will be transferred to the work for the development of the nation's youth. Testing phases will determine whether more permanent actions should be taken with respect to sports funding. Transfer of federal education funds to international Sports research and development is legal. Recognizing that sports are a vital part of a nation's international image, certain federal education funds will be transferred to research and development for international sports. These funds will not be taken from active components, but instead absorbed from extra profits produced by the Department of Education's bureaus. Local replacement of international sporting committees is legal. New Udonia is a sovereign nation, and thereby has the right to not recognize any sporting committee event if the host nations are determined guilty of crimes against humanity by the government of New Udonia. The removal of cheer-leading as an official educative sport by the Bureau of Academic Standards is legal. Recognizing that cheer-leading is commonly misconstrued as a form of gymnastics, and that the sport of cheer-leading has questionable social systems, cheer-leading will not be recognized as an official educative sport by the Bureau of Academic Standards. Gymnastics will be receiving the official sanctioning for international events, in cheer-leading's place. Classifying competing sports groups by physical ability is legal. In order to guarantee equality and prevent those gaining an advantage who may not exactly fit into a designated gender or age group's common abilities; sports shall hereby test an individual for the necessary qualities required to compete, setting up divisions based upon strength, endurance, and speed. Illegal Doping is illegal for all government supported sports competitions. Although private consumption of drugs is legal, consumption prior to participation in a government supported sports competition is highly illegal. Athletes will be tested and will risk criminal charges for breach of contract if they are found guilty of consumption of drugs. Sports with high medical risks are illegal in government supported institutions. In order to guarantee the national health, and protect the legitimacy of education; any sports which may cause serious bodily injury to students will be banned from public institutions. Private institutions will be allowed to engage in these sports if special precautions are met. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy